


代嫁皇后第12章

by Mingyue0515



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingyue0515/pseuds/Mingyue0515
Kudos: 7





	代嫁皇后第12章

再次并排躺在一起，沈之秋的内心却不似从前那般平静了，傅徇身上的龙涎香气和酒气弥漫在整间屋子，熏得沈之秋心突突地跳，那日他那么明确的表了态度，原是想和傅徇拉开距离，可是一见到他，心里还是不受控制的悸动，他压下心中的情意，侧过头借着微弱的灯光看傅徇。  
傅徇许是吃醉了酒，已然睡着，沈之秋视线扫过他的轮廓，轻轻阖上眼，这样很好，他想。  
夜半，沈之秋是被一种奇怪的动作吵醒的，刚刚从睡梦中醒来，就觉得有人进了自己的被窝，沈之秋心中大骇，猛一睁眼，发现自己被傅徇轻轻抱着，傅徇的手正搭在他的腰身，沈之秋转过头，和傅徇在黑夜中四目相对。  
他惊道：“皇上请自重。”  
傅徇深深看着他，眼底是化不开的情意，他这时才明白，林选侍给他喝的酒也有问题，那样浓烈的酒味只是为了掩盖里面的东西。他睡至半夜，只觉浑身燥热，掀了被子也是一样，再无法入睡，清醒过来就看到身边躺着如璞玉一般的人，他身上还散着淡淡的墨香，一只手压在胸前，一只手放在耳旁，面对着他，睡得香甜。傅徇一颗心恍若被温水包裹，晃晃荡荡找不到落脚点，却又无比充实，他知道自己早已被眼前的人吸引，也是明确表示出来的，他原以为两人会慢慢靠近，却不料此人一直闪躲回避。傅徇静静看着睡梦中的人，肤若凝脂，薄唇轻抿，纤长的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻抖动着，傅徇还记得那日在兰陵围场的那个吻，那样柔软香甜，是他从不曾品尝过的味道。  
越是想，身上便越是燥热，碰巧沈之秋翻了个身，左手不小心搭在了傅徇的身上，傅徇瞬间如同被火撩过，当下就抓住他的手，掀开他的被窝钻了进去。  
面对沈之秋的惊慌和质问，傅徇一点也不觉得自己唐突，他柔声道：“你睡觉的模样真好看。”  
沈之秋脸腾的红了，神思还是困倦的，哪里听得这样的话，抓住傅徇放在自己腰上的手就要拿开，却不料被傅徇反握住手，傅徇欺身过来，凑在他的耳边轻轻说：“韫玉，你分明对我有情，为何不敢承认。”  
沈之秋被他牢牢箍在怀里，挣也挣不开，耳边又受着他的撩拨，整个人都不自在起来，急道：“皇上想是吃醉了酒，胡言乱语。”  
傅徇伸手一捞，将沈之秋按在自己胸膛，吻一吻他的额头，喃喃道：“我是不是胡言乱语，你最清楚，韫玉，我晚上吃的酒有问题，这时候很难受。”  
沈之秋大惊，急切地问，“林选侍给你下了毒？”刚刚睡醒的他脑子尚不清楚，一下子没听出来傅徇话里的意思。  
傅徇轻笑一声，“你看，你分明还是关心我的。”说着凑过去对沈之秋耳语几句，沈之秋的脸色瞬间变了，下意识就要逃离他的怀抱，说话也磕巴起来，“既……既如此，皇上不如还是去永宁宫吧，再不然，瑶华宫长阳宫或是皇后那里都是好的。”  
“我哪里都不想去。”傅徇说着，手就已经伸进了沈之秋的中衣里，沈之秋腰身紧致，摸在手里，如同上好的玉石，傅徇一下就沉沦了，沈之秋被这样一摸，身体瞬间软了半边。他从前在侯府，虽说早已束发，但是李氏不管他，从来不曾给他安排过暖房的丫头，他自己规矩又严，辑月阁的丫头们也不敢近身，故而沈之秋平日极为克制，很少有动情的时候，此时被心上人这样撩拨，哪里承受的住。  
他抗拒着想要推开傅徇，不知是抗拒的力道不够，还是傅徇力气太大，总之于事无补，两人都是男子，又彼此有情，一时情动，推搡间就渐渐滚在了一起。  
傅徇压在沈之秋身上，自上而下看着他，沈之秋被看得莫名脸红，挣扎着就要别过脸去，傅徇捏着他的下巴，强迫他看向自己，声音低沉着说：“韫玉，虽然今日我是因为鹿血酒失了分寸，但是我对你的心意你应该明白，我不愿强迫你，你若不喜，我自会离去。”  
沈之秋被傅徇深不见底的眼神看的整个人脑袋都发蒙了，他们都只穿了中衣，傅徇身上火热的温度真切的从衣裳里面传来，烫的他也发热起来，他紧紧抿着唇，不说话。傅徇见状，轻笑一声，俯下身吻住他的嘴，这个吻不似兰陵猎场那样浅尝辄止，傅徇轻轻捏着他的下巴，巧妙地用舌尖撬开他的牙关，一面吮吸着沈之秋的唇瓣，一面在他嘴里攻城略地，只逼得沈之秋闪躲不及，呼吸不畅。  
傅徇右手轻轻一拉，便解开了沈之秋中衣的系带，上好的丝绸瞬间滑向两旁，露出沈之秋白净细腻的胸膛，傅徇的手在上面留恋，每过一处，都能感觉到沈之秋在轻颤，待他捏上胸前那两点的时候，沈之秋难耐地发出了一丝压抑的低吟。  
傅徇并没有停止手里的动作，亲吻也慢慢向下，沿着沈之秋的下巴一路来到了喉结，他的喉结小巧圆润，傅徇一口含住，轻轻啃咬，沈之秋哪里受过这个，伸出手虚推着傅徇，仰着脖子道：“……别……别咬。”  
傅徇拿过沈之秋的手，按向自己的身下，那里昂扬的形状吓的沈之秋就要缩手，却被傅徇牢牢按在上面，傅徇舔一舔沈之秋的喉结，喘着粗气说：“喜欢吗？”  
沈之秋脸已经一片绯红，他压着如擂鼓般的心跳，别着脸说：“谁……会喜欢啊。”  
傅徇也不恼，拨弄着沈之秋红透了的耳垂，就着沈之秋的手，猛地向上一顶，沈之秋轻呼一声，下意识握紧了傅徇的物件，傅徇这才发现，不知何时，沈之秋也已起了反应。他笑着看向沈之秋，伸手解开了自己的中衣，俯身与沈之秋贴的更紧，两人的命脉彼此相触，傅徇稍稍一动，它们就摩擦在一起，这种新奇的体验，是他从来不曾有过的，心里的欲望被挑的更甚，牵着沈之秋的手，一起握住了它们，上下套弄起来。  
从未经过人事的沈之秋早已在傅徇手里失了分寸，整个人都被快感淹没，他只觉得两人身体重叠的地方烫的像火，让他忍不住想渴求更多的解脱，半挂在身上的中衣此时也觉得热，沈之秋挣了挣，索性将中衣整个脱了下来，半眯着眼，含糊不清道：“……好热。”  
傅徇趁机褪下他的亵裤，哄道：“一会儿就不热了。”其实他也热的不行，体内有鹿血酒催情，又感受着沈之秋这块人间璞玉，他真恨不得立时就将他吞进肚里，可他到底还是心疼，怕初次行事弄伤了他，只能耐着性子好生调教。  
两人都坦诚相见后，傅徇的眸色便暗了下来，未着片缕的沈之秋看起来诱人极了，原本白皙的皮肤上泛着淡淡的潮红，仰头躺在自己身下，任人采撷的样子，令他血脉贲张。傅徇用自己的事物和手巧妙地套弄着沈之秋的，沈之秋眼睛半阖，仰头喘息着，一句完整的话都说不出来了。  
片刻后，沈之秋双手攀上傅徇的胳膊，轻声叫了出来，泄了傅徇满手。傅徇摸着那个疲软下去的小家伙，又俯下身亲吻他，蛊惑道：“韫玉舒服了，可是我还没有，这该如何是好？”  
沈之秋满头是汗，眼睛睁开一条缝看着傅徇，气息紊乱道：“你想怎么样？”  
“自然是想和你更快活。”傅徇吻一吻他的额头，右手探向他的身后，将沈之秋发泄出来的东西尽数抹在了他的后庭，沈之秋瞪圆了双眼，挣扎着道：“你做什么？”傅徇不回答，缓缓做着扩张，沈之秋的表情也由最开始的抗拒不安，到后来的适应享受，见时机成熟，傅徇拉起他，挺身挤了进去，沈之秋被顶的整个人弯起腰来，惊呼出声，眼底溢出了些许生理泪水。傅徇缓缓抽动，沈之秋闭着眼承受，他的手搭在傅徇的肩上，死死抓着傅徇的肌肤，每每顶到深处，手上总要带出一些痕迹。  
“韫玉……”傅徇喃喃叫他，沈之秋宛如一粒浮尘，在茫茫大海中沉浮找不到方向，他手下一用力，猛地拉近和傅徇的距离，张口便在傅徇的肩膀上咬了一口，傅徇吃痛倒吸一口凉气，行动起来更加用力，撞的沈之秋七荤八素，再也使不上力气去咬他，只剩下细碎的呻吟回荡在春意满满的屋子里。  
屋内只燃着两盏灯，滚烫的蜡油从烛身滚落下来，像极了傅徇额上淌下来的汗珠，一滴滴落在沈之秋光洁的胸前，两人的头发散落在一处，纠纠缠缠，早已分不开彼此。室内灯火摇曳，月白纱帘后面，是缠绵的人影和难耐的声音，映着外头的一轮明月，直教人心神荡漾。  
沈之秋知道不该如此，可他的理智尚未清醒便被情.欲牵着走了，彻底醒来的时候，已经天光大亮，微微一动，只觉身上到处都疼，伸手一摸，身边无人，他身上未着片缕，又腰酸背痛，揉着脑袋叫人，沉香很快推门进来，站在帘外回话：“公子醒了。”  
“……皇上呢？”想起昨夜的事，沈之秋有些底气不足。  
沉香道：“陛下一早上朝去了，吩咐奴婢们不要叫醒公子，说公子昨晚劳累，需要多休息。”  
这个傅徇！沈之秋狠狠地想，他是生怕别人不知道昨晚他们做了什么吗。好在沉香她们都是跟了自己好多年的人，沈之秋红着耳朵，唤了沉香进来服侍他更衣。身上的星星点点尤为明显，沉香仿若未见，垂着眼睛为沈之秋穿好衣裳，银杏和墨兰也端着水进来服侍他洗漱，早膳已经摆好，皆是清淡的粥点，沈之秋一言不发地喝了，心里头把傅徇骂了一千遍。  
自己好不容易建立起的决心，被他三言两语给摧垮了，沈之秋鄙视自己。


End file.
